


Thunder Struck

by PubBudMorgan



Series: Thunder Struck [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asgard, BDSM, Bifrost, Blow Job, Bondage, Bridge - Freeform, Dark Thor, Dominatrix Sif, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fifty Shades of Thor, Gate Keeper, Iron Man - Freeform, Multi, SHIELD, Sex, Sif - Freeform, Submissive Thor, Thor - Freeform, Thunder Struck, jane foster - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PubBudMorgan/pseuds/PubBudMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster has been searching the skies looking for her lost love in hopes of a steamy reunion. Having given up on the hope of ever being reunited with his Earth maiden, Thor seeks practical comfort in the arms of his one time lover and teacher, Sif. Can her dominating ways shape the god of thunder from being a submissive into the dominating man Jane desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Struck

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fan fiction conjured by the imagination and does not follow the story cannon of the original characters and story portrayed in comics, on TV or in movies. This story my contain inaccuracies according to the movies/comics etc. This story is an original work of fiction based on the characters portrayed in the films and comics that made them famous, and may also contain adult themes, course language, violence and strong sex scenes. Reader discretion is advised.

THUNDER STRUCK ©2013 PubBudMorgan, Fan Fiction – Thor.

Jane Foster was what my parents named me when I was born on a blue planet called Earth. I lived a normal life, attending high school, college and later became an independent astrologer/scientist. What fascinated me the most about our universe were the stars, and their complex structure. While out observing some unusual storm activity, late one night, with my friends; Melissa Jones and Dr. Harding, we hit a stranger with our van as we raced toward the storm activity. It was this stranger, a man, who forever changed my life.

FIVE YEARS LATER…

“Jane!” Melissa hollered at me from three feet away. She was listening to her iPod that had been turned up loud – so loud that everyone else in the room could hear her grunge mix of Marilyn Manson and Nightwish. The sound of her voice made me cringe and my ear drums ached from her booming voice. I kicked my feet on the polished concrete floor and my chair rolled over to her. She was still clicking away at her keyboard, oblivious to the fact I was right next to her when she hollered again. “You have an email!”

The vibration of her voice passed straight through me and I winced. Annoyed, I yanked out one of her buds. The music grew louder as I leaned close to her ear. “I’m not deaf – yet,” I whispered then reached for her iPod and turned the volume down. Melissa rolled her eyes then grabbed her iPod from my hand. She slid her chair to the side while I maneuvered mine into place to retrieve my email.

The US Government granted us all the necessary resources to continue our research, and so they should have, after SHIELD stole all our precious research five years ago. Back then, they wanted what we knew, fearing we had the potential to be a national security risk. If you want to know what I think, I think they didn’t want to be embarrassed that we – civilians – stumbled on something bigger than anything they had ever imagined, and didn’t want to look bad. Anyhow, we’re now working together for the mutual protection of our planet.

The email that Melissa had been referring to came from the secretary of defense. I opened his email.

 

To: Jane Foster  
Thursday : June 16th 2016 : 13:03 EST

 

Ms. Foster,

 

We regret to inform you that our national spending budget has been cut.

 

Rory James

SHIELD Secretary of Defense – U.S. Government

 

I stared at the single sentence in shock for a while until a sick feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. They wanted to axe our department - sever our ties. Hell no! Sickness began to be replaced with rage. There was no way I would let them do this to us again, not after everything we’ve done for our ungrateful government. I slammed my palms down on the glass bench a little too hard and felt the curious stare of seven pairs of eyes boring into the back of my skull.

How would I tell seven other people they no longer had jobs? I wouldn’t lose all my research again – not after the lesson we learned the last time the government did this to us. I let out a groan of frustration and pulled the flash drive I wore on a chain around my neck out from underneath my blouse. After the government swooped in the first time and stole everything right from under our noses, I devised an emergency plan to save all our files so they couldn’t take my work from me again. This was my only link to ever seeing him again, and I’m not going down without a fight.

He promised to come back for me. I promised never to stop searching for him. I’m not going to let anyone stand in the way of my promise.

The first time I laid eyes on that cocky, unshaven face of his and his eyes met mine; the brilliance of their crystal blue shade struck me like lightning. I close my eyes now, and I can still see his crooked smile and the brilliance of his eyes looking down at me as he tenderly cupped my face in his large, strong hand and he promised to come back for me. The taste of his lips pressed against mine and the tickle of his beard on my skin have haunted me for five long years. I can’t let the government take away my only hope of finding him. I quickly inserted the flash drive and downloaded everything. We would back up all our files each night into one place in the event something like this should happen, taking the files would be quick and easy. Knowing how fast the government worked, I knew they’d be in here in a matter of minutes to have us removed the moment the email was opened.

Three sets of sliding glass doors opened like layers to our laboratory, and by the time the armed escort breached our inner office, my download was complete. I tucked the valuable flash drive beneath my blouse seconds before heavy booted footsteps crossed the room to my desk.

I glanced around at the shocked faces of my work colleagues, but Melissa was the only one who knew what was about to come. I gave her a quick wink to signal everything would be all right. Judging by the way she dropped her shoulders, she was relieved I kicked our plan B into action. Neither of us wanted to start from scratch all over again, and this time, we didn’t have a Demigod to retrieve a vital piece of our research.

Twelve armed soldiers surrounded our office, ordering everyone to stand down and step away from their computers. One of the soldiers standing by me grabbed my arm and forced me out of my chair.

“Hey!” I snarled at him, rubbing my arm. His grip had been unnecessarily brutal. “That hurt!”

“We have our orders, Ms Foster. This operation is to be shut down; effective immediately.”

One of our satellite specialists stepped forward. He was the stereotypical computer geek – gangly, weedy frame, pale skin, wore glasses, unkempt hair, and the rest of his personal hygiene needed serious attention. His name was Dwayne, but he preferred us to call him by his online gaming persona – Wishmaster.

“You better leave her alone, you big bully.”

“Wishmaster,” Melissa hissed at him, but it didn’t do any good to shut him up.

“No. I’m tired of bullies like you – all buffed and no brains. You can’t come in here like this and order us out. This is our work…” he swiped his journal off his desk and stuffed it under his lab coat. “You’re not taking my journal!” His eyes widened when one of the soldiers raised his weapon directly at his face. 

“And I don’t think you realize that I am authorized to use deadly force if necessary!” shouted the soldier.

“Please! Don’t hurt him,” Melissa stepped between the hot headed soldier and Wishmaster. “I’m so sorry, he’s just a science geek who didn’t mean to undermine your authority or ability to use deadly force,” she sweetly apologized as she squeezed Wishmaster’s arm. He winced in pain and made whimpering sounds as he struggled to free himself of her grip. “See, total wimp.” 

The soldier lowered his weapon then reached out to grab her iPod.

“Oh, come on!” Melissa was clearly getting angry and Wishmaster did his best to hold her back from ripping the soldier a new one. “Do you jar heads have any idea how much they cost!? I just downloaded a bunch of new songs too! Can’t you just give it back? It’s got nothing to do with national security!” she continued shouting at the soldier as others had already begun unplugging our computers and dumping any paper files and maps into boxes.

In under a minute, they had managed to clean us out and strip us of everything. They were thorough; not even a paperclip remained. The tri-sliding doors opened one by one and the Secretary of Defence stood there, grinning at all of us. I strode up to him, wanting to smack that smirk right off his face.

“What is the meaning of this?” I demanded. “You send me an email and within minutes, our office is crawling with soldiers who take all our research – why? What have we done?”

Rory shrugged and still his smug and arrogant smile remained. “Nothing. You’ve simply out grown your purpose here. SHIELD no longer has any use for your services, so we’re letting you go.”

“So all that about budget cutbacks was just a load of bullshit?” I had to make believe I was really pissed off or he might suspect our plan B.

“Calm yourself, Ms. Foster. You will be generously compensated for any out of pocket expenses you and your crew have incurred,” his cold and calloused tone gave nothing away. It did little to appease Melissa’s outrage at losing another iPod to the government.

“Yeah? What about my iPod!” she roared.

“Melissa!” I hissed at her. Rory’s eyes roved over me and my heart raced. I silently prayed he wouldn’t figure out what I was hiding beneath my blouse. I had to think fast. “How much are we talking about?”

Rory casually strolled over to the continuous glass desk that lined our round room and sat down on it. The chairs had already been removed by his soldiers. They literally left us with nothing. He turned his gaze to look out at the barren landscape known as the Arizona Desert. “$4,000,000 is all the government is willing to pay for your services,” he said while still gazing out at the horizon.

“$4,000,000!” I barked at him. “$4,000,000 split eight ways isn’t enough to cover our equipment and losses as well as pay everyone!” I couldn’t believe on top of everything else, they were going to short change us. “You promised us a $12,000,000 contract when we set out five years ago. What happened to that?”

“Like I said in my email – budget cutbacks.”

“Budget cutbacks of a million dollars apiece?” Melissa chimed in. She had my thoughts exactly.

“Your contract has been revoked. Be grateful we’re offering you any kind of compensation.” Rory simply turned back to face us with his arrogant smile. I wished Thor was here to knock the guy on his ass. Thor – even thinking his name gave me strength. I don’t know what came over me, but I marched up to Rory and punched him square in the nose. The contact sent a jolt of pain up my arm, but the satisfaction of watching the man who stole our research, our livelihood, pitch and roll off the desk to writhe in pain on the floor was too tempting an opportunity to pass up. I shook out the pain in my hand as a barrage of profanities poured from the man’s mouth as freely as the blood poured from his broken nose.

“That’s what I think of your compensation and budget cutbacks.” I hissed over him as Melissa and Wishmaster held me back. I wanted to stomp on him and beat the living shit out of that bastard for cheating all of us out of two thirds of our promised income. There was no way I could ask everyone to stick together to continue our research in secret. Most of our team had families to support and would have to make do with $500,000 each. When you stop and think about it, it is a generous sum of money, but when you put it into perspective and minus the cost of living expenses, loans, equipment, and the long hours that went into developing the technology and hardware needed to be able to conduct our research – it’s enough to make a grown man cry.

Heavy booted footsteps approached the tri-sliding doors and once again we were all surrounded. Rory slowly got to his feet, holding his broken nose. “Escort this band of rabble off the base immediately. Use deadly force if they try to resist!” he growled and the next thing, we were all being man handled off the base. Tossed out into the blistering heat without a vehicle, without water, we were expected to walk eight miles to the nearest town. I only hoped the coyote’s didn’t get us first. Eight hours later, we reached our destination…

~*~

ASGARD IS THE HOME of my birth. My father and king, Odin has discovered the reason for my new perspective on life. His disapproval has not dissuaded me to return to her. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. If it was not for her courage and faith in her work, her faith in me, I would never have learned the lesson of sacrifice – the lesson of a true king.

“Gate keeper!” The guardian of the Bifrost Bridge portal and one who keeps watch over the other realms kept his back to me as I approached. He was watching her and saw everything she was doing. When I am feeling discouraged by my father’s threats, I retreat here to the edge of our world to converse with the knowledgeable one in hopes he will someday tell me the humans have perfected the technology needed to travel to our world. “Any news?”

The towering frame of the golden armoured beastly man turned to face me as I leaped up onto his watchtower. Solar winds blew my shoulder length hair as I stared out at the beauty of the cosmos, waiting for his response.

“They were close, son of Odin.”

“How close, did she manage to do it?” I couldn’t contain my joy.

“They lacked a significant power source. In theory, their ideas worked, but without the power we possess, it would be improbable for them to travel to our world.”

“But if they had the power, then they could use their theories to travel here – right?”

“The human theory is primitive, but might work.”

Clenching my fists couldn’t contain my glee and I punched the air with a joyous cry. “Yes, she did it!”

The gatekeeper stared at me as though I were a man who had lost his mind. His golden orbs had the power to see what we could not – even the future.

“Son of Odin, do not be so quick to rejoice. There are many dangers ahead for both of you. Within our own house lies the power to tear the two of you apart forever.”

His wise premonition did nothing to quell the hope burning in my heart. I would see her again and when I did, I’d make her mine forever. Despite everything, the two of us belonged together.

“Thank you, gatekeeper. I shall be mindful of your warning.” I could only think of her. Nothing else mattered. I don’t’ know what appealed to me the most about her – her frailty, beauty, or her mind. She was everything I never thought I always wanted in a mate. If I am to someday rule Asgard in the place of my father, then I will have no other queen, lest she whose name is Jane, sits beside me.

I took my time walking the rainbow Bifrost bridge to the palace. Every step that I took felt one step closer to seeing her again. Worlds apart and I can still taste her on my lips. Her soft, fragile lips and the way her tongue sought out mine as we kissed. I had to touch my mouth every now and then to believe she wasn’t there. Her presence lingers here with me and it won’t leave me alone. It pains me to be parted from her, but I look forward to our reunion.

Lost in my daydream I didn’t see someone waiting for me.

“Still dreaming of your human?” A woman’s voice purred above the palace gate.

I glanced around, then looked up. “Sif!” I didn’t see her waiting on top of the palace gate. “Yes, how did you know?” I chuckled.

She eyed me suspiciously before jumping down. I’ve always known she had a crush on me, ever since we were children, but I’ve never seen her as anything other than a respectable warrior.

“You’re different,’ she whispered. The tone of her voice sounded sorrowful, and I could see it in her eyes.

I tried to laugh it off. “Different? How so?”

She blocked my path and gazed straight into my eyes. She grabbed my face between her palms and pulled my lips to hers. I couldn’t do this to Jane, and found the will to pry my lips from hers.

“Sif! What madness is this?” The pain in her eyes unsettled me, and I couldn’t leave her this way. “I am sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for falling in love,” Sif calmly said, even though a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

“You are a fine warrior, Sif,” I placed my arm on her shoulder. “And one of my truest and loyal friends.”

She sniffled. “But I’ll never be your queen.”

I knew she was right, but hearing the words come from her mouth was harder to hear. “I am truly sorry, Sif.”

“She’s too frail to be an Asgardian Queen. She can’t fight, she can’t defend the people – what good is she to any of us?”

Sif’s ability to make a convincing argument was something I had always respected and admired about her, but not this time.

“You’re going too far, Sif. Don’t speak about the woman I love in such a way. What you and I had is over. You and I were never meant to be.”

Sif threw herself at me. The way her body felt pressed firmly against mine stirred conflicting emotions – emotions I thought were dead.

“Don’t do this, Sif.”

Her lips brushed the side of my neck and before long she had my ear. “Remember how great I made you feel?” she whispered before nibbling the fleshy lobe.  
I had to breathe to stop the tingling sensation running through my body. I had to stop myself remembering the nights she warmed my bed and focus on the future – Jane.

“No!” I growled and pushed her away from me. I pushed her a little too hard and she landed a few feet from me. She picked herself up and dusted herself off then laughed at me.

“You almost gave in, didn’t you?”

“Enough!” I roared and stormed off into the palace, infuriated by the fact she had managed to get under my skin. The two of us were lovers once. We enjoyed rough pleasures, some tender moments, but mostly it was about satisfying our carnal desires in the heat of the moment. It felt like a lifetime ago now, but she was right; I am a changed man. Jane’s love and compassion changed me. I’m no longer the spoiled, over indulged brat who took whatever I wanted – including women. The urge is still there; Sif proved I still possess my weaknesses, but at least now I can recognize I have them. It would be foolishness on my part to give Sif any hope between the two of us when my mind and heart is set on Jane.

I went straight to my chambers and slammed the doors shut. The arrogant, brash, young prince I thought I had left behind threatened to resurface after one kiss. Sif’s argument played on my mind as I lay awake thinking about my destiny. I would someday rule Asgard and my queen would need to be my equal. Sif and Jane were two completely different women. Sif would make a strong Queen, but Jane would make a wise one and me a wiser King because of her compassion.

As I laid there lost in my thoughts, I began to slowly drift off to sleep; imagining Jane dressed in the finest Asgardian silk woven with gold thread that clung to her curves as she gracefully walked the length of the room towards me. I can still picture her heart shaped face and delicate features even after all this time. The nut brown color of her hair as it falls about her bare shoulders and bounces as she walks. Her scent consumes my senses as she climbs on top of my bed and she is over me. Her hands lightly stroke my torso as she leans down to kiss my naked flesh. Her perfumed hair tickles my chest as she lays her head close to my heart and my arms wrap around her in a secure embrace. She is all that matters and while I want to protect her, part of me still longs to engage in the kind of rough lovemaking I used to share with Sif. I sit up, horrified at my own thoughts. I could never do those things to Jane; I would hurt her, but deep down, I wanted to. Abstinence has given birth to a sickness in my mind and all I can think about are the rough, carnal desires lurking deep within.

I want to Submit to her and have her Dominate me in return. I am weak…

 

~*~

 

AFTER A SIXTEEN HOUR drive, heading East, crossing three state lines from Arizona to Oklahoma, I managed to survive Melissa and Wishmaster’s constant chatter about weather balloons. My mind was virtually numb by the time I drove up to my grandparent’s old farm house. With the redundancy payout we all received from SHIELD, I went out and bought a brand new Chevy truck. There was no way they’d be taking this baby away from me. Radio shack was the logical next stop where I stock piled the truck with bits and pieces. We had everything needed to make a portal to other realms – his realm. The only thing we didn’t have was a power source able to sustain it.

“You’d need like a hundred thousand bolts of lightning and a few nuclear weapons to be able to generate that kind of power,” Wishmaster said. “It’s impossible to safely harness that much power here on earth.”

I rubbed my temples trying to ease the tension their relentless chatter had caused. I needed a place to think, a place to relax. I left the truck and all its valuable contents to the hands of my two friends and took a long walk out onto the prairie; over the hill and down to the creek where we used to go swimming as children. As I lay down in the tall grass by the creek, I gazed up at the heavens above, wondering if he was out there, watching over me. I missed him, but soon we’d be together again and – and then what? What would I do if he took me back to his home world? Shit! I’d never given that a lot of thought. Deep within my subconscious I always imagined him staying here on Earth with me.

“I’ll be back for you,” his parting words to me…

All the research I’ve spent my entire life working on has been to prove travel between worlds was possible, that portals and wormholes did exist. What would happen to my research if I went back with him? What would happen to the Earth if my research fell into the wrong hands? A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I gazed up at the stars.

I was on the verge of a panic attack. My heart raced, my palms were sweaty and I felt my breathing begin to spiral out of control. I closed my eyes and took three deep cleansing breaths in a conscious attempt to calm my nerves.

If it is my destiny to go back with him, then maybe I can be of some use to his people with my knowledge?

“Pwft, who am I trying to kid?” I said out loud to the heavens. “He’s a god, and I’m just a frail nobody.” There were so many obstacles in our wake that I couldn’t foresee a way for us to be able to work out. I had to put him out of my mind, out of my heart, but doing so would make all my research and sacrifice for naught.

Erik Selvig had been right. He wrote to me after the last time Thor came to take Loki back into custody. I now know why I was so quickly relocated. Erik told me that it was at Thor’s request so that Loki wouldn’t be able to harm me. I wish I could have seen him, just once. Thinking about that time, Erik mentioned the U.S. government were trying to develop a secret weapon with a renewable sustainable power source. He made mention about an investor, someone Stark…

I got to my feet and ran back to the house. As I ran, I sucked in so much cold night air that my lungs felt they were burning. My skin itched like crazy as friction and heat displaced itself. I leaped up onto the porch of my grandparent’s old homestead and the balustrade shook with each step that I took. Grabbing hold of the screen door, I threw it wide open and rushed inside, startling Melissa and Wishmaster in the process.

“I know who might be able to help us get this portal to work!”

 

~*~

 

STANDING AT THE THRESHOLD of her chamber, I was torn between what I wanted and what I needed. “Jane, forgive me,” I muttered under my breath as I placed both hands on Sif’s door and forced it open.

She had no maid, no lady in waiting in her chambers. She slept face down on the expanse of a bed, naked save for the corner of the sheet that covered her buttocks.

Standing at the foot of her bed, I began to remove my outer garments, dropping my breastplate, leather bindings, boots and finally the cloth pants that held my erection captive. Standing beside her bed with the glow of our moons shining through the open window, the night air caressed my flesh, making it tingle in anticipation of her touch. I waited for her eyes to greet me in all my glory, and then the moment I had waited for was upon me. There is no turning back now.  
“Are you sure this is what you want?” The low growl in her voice held all the promise of what I had been missing all this time.

I knelt on the floor beside her bed, my eyes cast down to the stone floor. “I am your servant to be used for whatever pleasures you deem worthy to bestow upon me, my queen.” In my heart, I asked Jane’s forgiveness, but the beastly desire burning within my loins needed to be satisfied the only way I knew how.

“In the corner, slave,’ she ordered me, and I did my mistress’ bidding.

I heard her slide from the bed followed by sounds of bare footsteps prowling on stone grow close. Finally her feet came into view almost under my nose.

“Very good. You remember well,” she purred; her voice as smooth as velvet as she grabbed a fist hold of my hair, tilting my gaze to meet hers. “Don’t move till I get dressed,” she whispered close to my cheek. The urge to reach out and grab a hold of her, throw her down and take her was intense. For both our sakes, I had to keep my desires in check.

“Please, mistress. Restrain me, or I will not be able to obey.”

She slapped the side of my face with the palm of her hand. The sobering contact briefly snapped me out of my lust crazed haze. “Very well,” she replied and walked away from me, returning moments later, dragging no ordinary set of chains. She locked them to the wall behind me and then she threw my leather bindings at me. “Strap these on your wrists.”

I did as I was told, knowing what was to follow. By the time I had finished lacing my cuff bindings, she was standing before me in a skin tight body suit with holes cut out to expose her naked breasts and treasure between her thighs. The heavy knee high black leather boots matched her outfit and mask that covered her eyes.

“I am ready, mistress.” My voice was husky as I waited for her touch to clasp me in irons. She fastened my wrists above my head then spread my legs to fasten each ankle to the wall. I only had ten or so inches of leverage after she secured the chains in place.

“Good,” she purred and raked her fingertips across my chest. The delicate touch made me quiver and I pulled against my restraints, fighting the urge to take pleasure in the delight curling deep within my belly.

There was something about sadistic pleasure and pain that made me feel closer to Jane. To feel as weak as a mortal, and yet still retain my god-like powers did something to me. Ever since Sif and I tried it for laughs, it became something far more serious each time we engaged in this deviant behavior. Like a drug, it became something I needed to feel alive. Living without Jane, and the responsibilities thrust upon me since my return with once again being first in line for the kingship, and then becoming my brother’s jailer, I had become a man who needed taming. Like a wild beast, I’d beg to be free, yet yearn for captivity at the same time. A contradiction I couldn’t understand but it had an irresistible hold on me.

She pulled out a riding crop from her boot and dragged it up my inner thigh, all the way up and across my hairy maleness and along the shaft. The dizzying contractions within my belly sent shock waves through my mind. My senses were firing like crazy as I caught my breath, leaning heavily against my chains.

“Did you enjoy that, slave?” Sif growled. That had to be the sexiest sound alive, next to her purr.

I swallowed hard, trying to gather my thoughts. “Yes, mistress,” I replied, and was quickly reminded that I had made the wrong reply when Sif’s riding crop stung my abdomen. I drew in a sharp breath as the pain stripped all thought of pleasure from my mind and I could think clearly again.

“You know the consequences of enjoying this, don’t you?” Sif’s dead calm, velvety voice sent a shiver down my spine that made my cock twitch.

“Come closer and say that, mistress, and I assure you, the son of Odin will make you pay.” My breathing quickened at the thought of her taught female body pressed against mine. She swiped her hand across my abdomen where only a few seconds ago she had stung me with her whip. Her cold fingers soothed the sting and the pleasure began to mount once more.

She touched the tip of the whip to my chin and I held my head high. I could not see her eye to eye, but I felt her small hand brush against my throbbing member. I gasped and took shallow breaths as her fingers migrated south to cup my sac and I couldn’t help wince when she gently squeezed them in the palm of her hand.  
“Do you enjoy that, slave?” she whispered close to my flesh – so close, that I felt her breath caress my shaft.

“No, mistress,” the words slipped from my mouth in a breathy reply and then her tongue flicked beneath the domed head of my erect member and before I knew it, her lips had wrapped around it and her mouth began swallowing it whole. “Oh…” I let out a knee weakening groan as she began to suck and swallow, slurp and suck. Her mouth ought to be declared a treasure of the realms. I began thrusting my hips, hoping she’d swallow more of me, but for my insolence, was rewarded with a stinging slap across my chest from her riding crop. I drew in a sharp breath, not only from the sting the leather left on my skin, but also from her teeth as she grazed the sides of my shaft as she sucked. A warning, I assumed, not to dictate the pace. I tried to still my wayward hips from making the same mistake. My arms ached to grab a hold of her head and force my length down her throat till she gagged on my seed.

Her mouth milked my shaft with the greed and skill of a lowly cum whore. Her skill set never ceased to amaze. One hand lightly cupped my sac while the other firmly held the riding crop to the base of my chin, tipping my head to the look at the ceiling. The muscles in my neck began to hurt but were whitewashed by the euphoric bliss associated with an impending climax. My body responded to her administrations of its own accord. I felt the release building from within. Any moment I was going to coat her wondrous throat with my manly cream. She milked me for all I was worth with lips, tongue and hand until I couldn’t contain myself a moment longer. She pinched the tip of my cock between her lips and when she let go, my fluids erupted. She flinched briefly, but it was long enough for me to gaze down and watch my cream smother her tongue, face and mask in manly conquest.

She gasped and I threw my head back to laugh. I knew she’d make me pay for that, but I didn’t care. The games had begun and now the tables were about to turn.

“Release me, wench! In the name of Odin, I order you to release me!” I hollered, breathing heavily. I was far from done with her. This was only the beginning.

 

~*~

 

TONY STARK WAS PROBABLY the only man on the planet with technology that could power our portal to the other realms. I didn’t know if he could or would help us, but the risk was worth it. I thought I’d try reasoning with the scientist within to try and get him to understand how important this was to us, and if that failed, I thought I’d try appeasing his basic instincts and degrade myself to whatever debased practices he enjoyed – anything to get him to agree to help us. I prayed I wouldn’t have to go that far…

I’d heard a lot about this guy from Erik. According to Erik, Tony was wealthy, smug and arrogant, but he was one of the good guys whom we could trust. What I didn’t know at the time of making an appointment to see him, was that he worked for SHIELD. It was then that I clutched my purse ever close in case he tried to steal it. I made a copy of the back-up files from my research and brought them with me to show him my ideas.

I was surprised I didn’t have to wait in a lobby, rather his secretary called me straight up to his penthouse suite. The elevator ride was nothing out of the ordinary, until I stepped out into the open planned living area of his suite. An entire wall was made of glass that looked down on the city below, a pool and some kind of landing strip I assumed was for a helicopter, but it looked far too small for one. Everything about his place screamed ‘obscene wealth’, ‘prestige’, ‘taste and style.’ I was scared I’d scuff the polished concrete and marble walk ways with my heels. A voice behind, startled me.

“Ah, Ms. Foster. So nice to finally meet you.” The well groomed man with a highly perceptive gaze kept staring at me as though I were an alien specimen from another planet. I felt a bit embarrassed and self-conscious and knew where the phrase ‘fish out of water’ must have come from.

“Mr. Stark, thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” I extended my hand to shake his, but he had already moved with the grace of a predatory cat behind the bar that had the best view of the skyline I had ever seen. “You have a really nice home.”

“Thank you,” he replied as he popped the glass stopper from a bottle of amber liquid. “Drink?”

“No thank you. I barely get through happy hour at TGI Fridays.” I waved his generous offer away. He made me nervous and I hated the way he kept staring at me. If he didn’t soften up just a little and behave like a regular human being, I’d go crackers.

“Hmm,” he murmured and swallowed the contents of his glass and then poured another drink. “So what can I help you with, Ms. Foster? You’ve certainly come a long way.”

The showy display of his fancy clothes and tasteful footwear might have thrown me off guard just a tad. This guy held the key to my happiness and being with the man I loved. If he refused to help us, I don’t know what I would do.

“Mr. Stark,”

He cut me off. “Please, call me Tony. Addressing me as Mr. Stark sounds like you’re addressing my father,” he rolled his eyes but then resumed staring intensely at me as though I were an insect in a bottle under close watch.

“I’m sorry Mr. er, um…Tony,” I blushed – why was I blushing? He smiled, briefly and I realized he was human. “Will you kindly stop staring at me?” I snapped.

His eyes opened wide and he cocked his head to the side like a dog. “Wow! Funny you should feel that way. I expected you would have felt like that every day you worked for SHIELD in that glass room of yours.” He didn’t flinch as he took a sip while holding eye contact with me as he swallowed his drink.

I was amazed at how quickly he spoke – what a motor mouth! “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.”

Sharp. “How did you know I was involved with SHIELD? I was –“

“Working on a highly top secret operation.”

He finished my sentence. That really annoyed me. “Listen, I don’t care to discuss my involvement with that pack of blood sucking hyenas.”

“Then why did you come here, Ms. Foster? Was it to ask for my help to see your lover boy again? I must say the golden locks and impressive upper body strength would attract the ladies, but honestly, what on earth he saw in you…”

“I might be a plane Jane, but he’s my friend and he promised he’d come back for me someday. I promised him I’d never stop searching the heavens for him.”

“Well then,” Tony placed his glass down on the bar and strode over to me. “You’re both a couple of liars,” he said, staring into my eyes. The smell of brandy on his breath made my eyes water and I had to turn away. “Don’t cry for him. Big boy’s not worth it,” he clapped me on the back and strolled over to the elevator. “I’m sorry you’ve come all this way for nothing, Ms Foster.”

I’d be damned if I came this close to finding Thor only to be turned away by the arrogance of this jerk. “Listen here, Mr. Fancy Pants!” I was getting mad. “For starters, I’m not a liar, and secondly…”

“Well then, if you’re not a liar I’m a monkey’s uncle. I know you downloaded all your files before SHIELD terminated your employment.”

I gasped. “How did you know that?”

He grinned. “Who do you think was the money funding your research?”

“It was you who cut our budget and terminated our project – why?”

“Because your life was in danger.”

The sobering sentence was the first piece of honesty I’d heard from the man’s mouth since setting foot in his place.

“How?”

“You were getting too close to developing a working portal.”

“But I managed to do it. I have all the files backed up to prove it.”

“Do you – really?”

“Really. I came to you for help to complete the portal between realms. We can control the power to open a portal right here on Earth. How exciting is that?”

“Oh boy,” Tony turned away and headed for the bar once more to pour himself another drink. “Trust me. It’s not as exciting as you might think. I’ve seen what such a thing can do and I’ve devoted my life to preventing a second coming.”

“But Thor –“

“Thor nothing! He’s not the only thing out there in the cosmos. There are other worlds – hostile and vicious races that would stop at nothing to terminate the human race and wipe our planet out of existence. No, Ms. Foster. I can’t allow you to further develop your research.” Tony threw the crystal canister across the room and it shattered on the sandstone wall opposite the bar. “You haven’t seen what I have. We’re not opening another portal!” he roared.

“But you can…” I calmly said as the thought entered my mind I might have to subject myself to the debased road after all. I watched his face as I approached him. He looked kind of sexy when he was brooding, but nowhere near as sexy as Thor – Thor would never forgive me if I lowered my standards to get the power needed to reach him. I stopped myself before reaching Tony then realized I must have looked like a predator one minute and a frightened rabbit the next. ‘Shit! This did not go according to plan,’ I thought as I headed for the elevator. I fished inside my handbag for the flash drive. “As long as I have all my research Mr. Stark, I will create a portal to travel to his world.”

“No, you won’t, and if you do, you’ll blow yourself and everyone up within a twelve mile radius.”

“What?”

“I might have tweaked your research here and there to throw the second team of techs off your trail.”

“There was a second team? Where? I never –“

“Saw them, knew about them? Yes, well the government is full of surprises, and so am I.”

“Why did you do this?”

“I did it for Thor. He made me promise to look out for you. He loves you very much and will stop at nothing to make sure you’re safe.”

“But he’s so far away, how could you know this unless you can – Oh! You did it? You built a portal!”

“Shh, yes! I built a portal. But only because I wanted to keep it for my collection. I used to make weaponry and there’s something satisfying knowing you have all the best kept secrets right at your fingertips.”

I couldn’t contain my glee. I squealed like a little girl and rushed him with my arms wide open. I wanted to hug him and thank him. He put his arms out to stop me.

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t wrinkle the suit. I’m not the hugging type anyway.”

Embarrassed, I blushed and followed him to his secret weapons room.

“You said you altered my files, what will happen if SHIELD tries to make the portal?”

“The same thing would happen as if you tried to make it – Kabooosh!” his eyes widened into that crazy chipmunk expression and I couldn’t contain my laugh.

“Ok, so you kept the original?”

“I took it one step further,” he opened a metal chamber below his living quarters and white lights as bright as daylight shone from within. Inside was a small canister that had a glowing blue power source in the center. "It’s a two person gateway that one person can operate on their own by turning both handles simultaneously, releasing the compact energy in a controlled beam of light. The portal can only remain open so long as both handles are turned. One won’t work without the other. The device will blow up. I still haven’t managed to perfect it, but it should work.”

“Have you tried it out?” I reached out to touch the key to being reunited with Thor, but Tony slapped my hand away.

“Don’t touch it,” he snapped. “My toy.”

“Fair enough.” I had to figure out a way to let him test it on me. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

“What?”

“Have you tried it out?”

Tony gave a snort of laughter. “Are you kidding me? I’m not about to go off into another realm,” he scoffed.” You are.” The arrogant smirk was back and I actually thought he was serious. “Gotcha!”

“Oh why not? I want to go.”

“Jane, there’s only enough power for a one way trip. If you end up in another realm, you’ll be stuck there.”

“Then give me another power pack as a backup.”

“It’s not that simple,” Tony shouted. I think I was pushing all his wrong buttons.

“Right. Nothing ever is!” I shouted back. I had come so close and now my happiness hung in the balance of a gambling chance. I had to risk it. I lowered my voice. “But I’m willing to take that chance.”

“Then you’re braver than I thought,” he smiled. “Alright, here’s how it works – in theory,” he reached for the canister and handed it to me. He stared me in the eyes and explained how the device worked. “The safety straps go around your wrists to help you keep a hold of this thing. You can’t afford to let go or you’ll die. The energy beam acts like a catapult that will fire you into the portal and through to the other realm. I can only imagine the G force you will experience, so be prepared to throw up on re-entry.”

I swallowed hard. This was beginning the sound scarier than I originally thought. “Got it,” I gave a decisive nod, but I couldn’t fool myself. I was scared I’d piss my pants.  
“Now, to engage the device, hold it with one hand facing up, the other facing down. One wrist clock wise, the other anti-clockwise will open the power lock, releasing the energy to open the portal. Be prepared to feel a bit of a kick.”

“How much of a kick?”

Tony shrugged. “No more than firing a rifle,” he rolled his eyes and chewed his lower lip.

“How much of a kick?” I repeated. I didn’t think he was being honest with me and I wanted the truth straight up if I was going to do this right. I only had one chance.

“I don’t really know – okay? Satisfied?” Stark was jumpy. I figured he might have been a little on the obsessive compulsive side.

I swallowed hard again. I was beginning to lose my nerve. “Is there a tracking device on this thing? I mean, how will I know where to go once I get there?”

He sighed. “Look, there’s no guarantee you’ll make it. According to the information we gathered, Asgard is somewhere over Oklahoma. Point this thing out in the open there and there’s a Ninety-Seven per cent chance you’ll make it.”

“What if I fired it off here? What then?”

“There’s no telling where you’ll end up, and you’ve only got one shot at this.”

I carefully untangled my wrists from the device and handed it back to Tony. “Can you wrap this to go?”

Tony smiled again. I thought he had a nice smile when he wasn’t being an ass. He packed it in an attaché briefcase and handed it back to me. “Don’t let this out of your sight.”

“I won’t.”

“Oh, and one other thing. The portal closes behind you, so nothing can come out when you go in. Once you commit to going, there’s no stopping it or turning back. Understand?”

“I think I do, there’s only one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“How am I going to get this on a commercial airliner?”

“Carry on.”

“But what if they scan it? Could they suspect it’s a bomb?”

“Pwft, please.” Tony waved the outrageous thought away. “You think I didn’t think of that? Here, let me show you,” he took the brief case from me, opened it and showed me the tiny red buttons on the ends of the device. “Press here,” he pressed the red button, “and it becomes a glorified sex toy.”

I couldn’t help laugh when the all-powerful portal device began to flash and vibrate. “You’ve thought of everything,” I laughed.

“It’s not really a sex toy, so don’t get any ideas. Now, go on. Get out of here, and tell Goldie-locks, I said hi!”

“I will, and thank you.” I reached out to hug him and again he put up his hands to stop me.

“I don’t do hugging.” He escorted me to the elevator. “I’ll let my driver know you’re coming down and he can take you to the airport.”

“That’s very kind of you, Sir. Thank you. Goodbye.” I held out my hand to shake his. He had a firm grip which told me a lot about his confidence, but I’ll always remember his cockiness. We parted ways, and I was glad I didn’t have to stoop to a lesser level to get his help. He wasn’t as bad as I first thought. On my way down to the waiting ride to the airport, I couldn’t wait to see the look on Melissa and Wishmaster face then they realized I got Tony Stark to pony up the only working prototype portal that we designed. In a few short hours, I’d have my answer.

 

~*~

 

SOMETHING ABOUT SIF’S MOVEMENT tipped me off that she might of had ulterior motives for letting me fuck her while chained to the wall. This position usually scared her, but as I thrust deeply into her hot, moist box, she met each thrust with her hips, taking me full and hard, deep within her core. Her agony was plainly visible in her expression, but she wouldn’t safe word…..

 

Stay tuned for more – coming soon.


End file.
